Director Thatcher
Director Thatcher is a fan-made episode CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15 and Kosh Naranek. Premise Yakima makes movies for a future game show in hopes of financing the pound. But his crew starts to lose faith in the project and soon, Yakima is on his own. Plot Part One (Inside Thatcher's Pup-house, he is sleeping in his bed, then wakes up.) Yakima: (Narrating) July 18th, I was having a good sleep, until I saw the letter that started a certain adventure. (He sees a letter in the Pound's mailbox.) Yakima: (Out loud) Hey! Mail's here! (Thatcher gets the letter and gives it to Holly and Cooler inside the building.) Yakima: (Showing the letter to Cooler) Here you go. Cooler: Ah. Thank you, Thatcher. It's from WPUP, one of the town's TV stations. It says.... (Reading the letter) "Holly's Puppy Pound, we turn to you to make certain videos, each one taking 10-to-15 seconds of any of your pups displaying certain prizes. You'll be paid greatly for every ten videos we like. You have two weeks' time. Included in this envelope is a list of prizes that people might want. Best of luck. Signed, WPUP Studios President, Bernie Roberts." Holly: This is great news, Thatcher! Do we know anyone with a video camera? Yakima: Sure, Iggy has one. (Inside Iggy's Puphouse, Yakima is conversating with Igor.) Igor: So, you want to borrow my video camera to make videos of Us displaying prizes? Sure, you can. Yakima: And what will it cost to Me to rent it? Igor: Rent? I'm letting You use it. No rent money necessary. Besides, Me and Viggy need some rest from Our videos. Yakima: Thanks, Ig. It'll help Us more than You'll know. (Scene to inside the Pound Building...) Winky: So, We got a lot of prizes to go over. 100 in total. What do You suggest Cooler-- (sees Yakima dressed like a Mad Director.) Thatcher...? What's with the silly cap? Yakima: That? (points at His beret.) That's what Directors wear, right? furthermore, for certain prizes, the locales Will relate to the prizes, right? like... Amy slamming on a TV, and sees Howler inside as He waves to Her from the screen at the workshop? You using a Metal Detector at the Beach, Precious and Vigor alongside some Camping Gear at the Farm Division? Whopper calling someone with a gumball machine-themed telephone at the Cityscape? or Cooler n Nose Marie's clan bring some outdoor luggage in the park? Bartrand: Say, Cooler! Maybe you and Nose Marie can advertise a telescope, don't you think? Cooler: Yeah, I guess. Igor: Hey! Bright Eyes! Me and You will promote for a Gift Certificate based on Old-Fashioned Ice Cream. Bright Eyes: No kidding? Tony: And what should Bart and I promote, Thatcher? Yakima: Well, There are a few prizes that need at least one candidate to display it. like a 23-volume Encyclopedia... Tony: Sounds good to me, don't you think so, Bart? Bartrand: Yeah! But I suggest we film ourselves displaying some of the prizes at the Pound first. Tony: Oh. Fortunately, I have a video camera that you can borrow Thatcher. Yakima: Thanks, but Iggy offered his video camera. Tony: Oh. Bartrand: So, when do we start filming? Yakima: Hmm...I hadn't thought of that. however, We do have 14 days. We'll try to get as many videos done as possible at 14 locations. the first is the Puppy Pound. Cooler: So, who should go first? Yakima: Let me see...Tony, I need a musician for this scene with the digital guitar. Tony: (Gets out his guitar) Okay. Yakima: No! No. I said Digital Guitar. Tony: Oh. (Tony puts his guitar away.) Bartrand: Can I be a musician too, Thatch? Yakima: Well, It's kind of a one-person displayer, but I'll let You be alongside Spats once We film the both of You with a karaoke machine. Bartrand: Oh. Yakima: Guitar Prize, First Take. In Three... Two... One... (points at Tony as the Camera Zoom out to Tony playing with the Digital Guitar and after 8 seconds...) Cut! Print! Nice Job, Tone. Tony: Thanks, Thatcher. (Softly scratches Bartrand's ear) Good luck, Bart. (Bartrand hugs Tony.) Bartrand: Thanks, Tony. Yakima: Sorry, the Game show will mute out Your singing, but have fun singing, Ok? Bartrand: Thank You. Set up the Karaoke Machine! (Cooler pushes a karaoke machine.) Thanks, Cooler. (Hugs Cooler.) Ready, Spats? Spats: Ready. (Spats and Bartrand both get a microphone.) Yakima: Ok. Karaoke Machine Prize, First Take. Three... Two... One... (Points to Bartrand and Spats as They sing to "We'll be There".) Cut! and Print! Good job, you two. Category:Fan made episodes starring Yakima Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction